The New Age of Peace
by UnknownBrick
Summary: Percy and the gang defeat the giants and Gaea but Annabeth dies in the process. She asks Percy to become a god and move on for her sake. This leads to the newest Olympian Perseus! Watch as he becomes a god and deals with new struggles and adventures. Love is not an open door...
1. Prolouge: Defeat of Gaea

**Prologue**

It has been ten hundred millennium or a million years since the Gods and Goddesses that we as humans recognize today were first brought into the world. Gods have evolved and changed with the beliefs of humans and rely on them to survive. With more believers, comes more power to a God. Less believers means that a God has less power. But, what are Gods? We humans define them as divinity or a holy power that is unexplainable. But, as time passed on, science took hold and people believed more in science than in mumbo-jumbo that ancient people used to make sense of the world. This partly due in part to the notion of beliefs and holy texts. They can't explain everything, especially themselves.

The Egyptians once believed that their Pharaoh was a God himself. He had power, fortune, and servants to do his bidding. He controlled everything within his domain, from what people built, what Gods were worshipped, and who deserved what.

Is this belief any less as true as believing in a Greek God?

Before that idea is further questioned and answered, what is a God?

Is it a man, or an idea so powerful, people die over its existence? A thought that changes the world to do its bidding?

Gods are not real. And yet they are. They are concepts and aspects of things humans feel the need to define. And they were born when humans began to think. Without Gods... what answers would the earliest humans have to explain the world?

And the Greeks? They believed in a wide variety of Gods and Goddesses. From Zeus to Tartarus. Constellations created stories and myths that caused Greeks to question, what was first, the constellation or the story? All Gods had more than one aspect to them. Hades was the God of the Underworld, but, without the death of livestock, food would be hard to find. Zeus was arrogant and powerful and became a feared figure, because even Kings would fear waging war on the King of the Gods.

They had purpose.

And through their purpose, we found ours.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Defeat of Gaea**

_**(Percy's POV)**_

We stood at Mount Olympus. The Gods and the Seven against the Giants. Thoon, Porphyrion, Polybotes, Pelorus, Mimas, Leon, Hippolytus, Gration, Ephialtes, and Enceladus stood in formation, all grinning from ear to ear waiting for us to approach. The only gods who were going to fight with us were Zeus, Mars, Athena, Poseidon, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Hades, Hestia, Vulcan, and surprisingly Venus.

Each demigod was to help their godly parent in the battle, to actually kill the giant. Arion and Hazel were exceptions, just running around causing a scene and damage. We got into a stance waiting...

"ZEUS!" Porprhyrion bellowed. 'Really? No way!' I thought sarcastically. "Surrender now and we will make the fall of Olympus quick and easy. Not that you'd live long enough to see it." He said with an evident smirk on his face.

"Never! Heroes and Gods, ATTACK!" Zeus yelled out. The fight was on. Me and Dad fought side by side, him with the long reaching trident, me with riptide. He rolled to the left and stabbed Polybotes' side, and I mirrored the move. I gestured for him to grow in height (god size, extra fun!) and he swiftly kicked the back of Polybotes' head, rendering him unconscious. I took this time to stab riptide into his heart at the same time dad's trident hit. Polybotes was no more than a pile of dust. We ran to join another's fight. While on the way, I saw Hazel slashing giants left and right to help kill them. She was just a blur but, she was having a lot of fun. I saw Jason and Zeus flying in the air to hit Porphyrion who kept absorbing hits of lightning like water.

We decided to help Venus and Piper who were fighting Thoon with Hestia. I ran into the fight and started to madly slash at Thoon who was having a bit of a heart attack. Who knew Hestia and Venus could be violent? They had armor and long swords, but they danced around Thoon like a ballet, with me and Piper hitting him in the knees. Eventually my dad came in and blasted water into his face, getting him distracted while Piper and Venus both struck him at the same time. Only a small bag of accessories was left behind. 'Okay..?' I thought.

"We need to split up and help the others. Piper go help Hades. The rest of you split up. And dad? Go help Zeus. He needs a lot of it." I yelled out to them. With that, they split up and started to help the others. I went to Artemis and Apollo because they were having a hard time fighting two giants together. "What do I need to do?" I asked them getting ready to help. "When Apollo distracts Leon with his arrows and I knock Gration out, hit Gration enough to finish him. Then regroup to finish off Leon," Artemis said.

"Okay." Gration was not easily distracted. But when fire arrows every second is fired at you, you become distracted easily. Artemis soon flashed and knocked him out with a hit of her bow. I heard her mumble, "No for the last time I will not marry you." I was tempted to say something but stayed focused on the task at hand. I slashed open his chest while Artemis fired arrows into it. Gration crumpled underneath us. Leon was in a similar position, only put to sleep by bad poetry... He was the easiest to kill with a quick fatal blow. "Not to offend you Artemis, but we need to go help as much as possible. If one of you distracts Porphyrion while the other goes and helps Vulcan, I bet it'd be a lot easier to end the fight. I saw Annabeth fighting with her mom, working like a well oiled machine. The thing was, Enceladus was also a master at strategy making it hard to kill him. I summoned a hurricane to fight him at an advantage. I flew over to him and started hitting him with my sword or winds. He quickly stumbled backwards and fell, but not before catching Annabeth and holding a knife to her throat. "Let me go! I said let me go!" She cried out.

"Haha! Athena, looks like I win and the gods will fade. Or do you not want to waste this precious child of yours?" He taunted.

"Annabeth you'll be okay! Just let me-" "No." I heard her say. "I swear on the River Styx that I will not go out without a fight!" She yelled defiantly.

Thunder rolled across the battlefield.

She kicked him hard behind and started slashing at him like crazy. Athena and I did our best to help fight him and he quickly was over run and had fallen, but not before saying with a grin on his face, "I might not have won the fight, but I still have my life..." looking straight at Annabeth, who looked pale and sickly.

"Are you alright?" I asked hesitantly. "Ye-yeah I'm fine. Come on Seaweed Brain, let's end this war. And... whatever happens remember I love you." She said with tears down her face. "Al-Alright. Let's go and finish off the King Giant." As the three of us ran towards the last Giant.

All of the other giants had been defeated by their opponents, who were now fighting with everything they could to kill Porphyrion. "Why isn't he already killed? One Giant cannot survive that long unless..." I suddenly thought about the prophecy. To storm or fire the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath. If it fell to fire, the world would burn. But if it fell to storm... "LEO, VULCAN! Shoot extra hot blasts of fire and him! Then hit him with hammers!" I yelled out. We finally got to the summit and it was chaotic. The two were doing what I told them to do and it was actually working. "You... might defeat me today..." Porphyrion started, "but... You shall die... at the hands of GAEA." he croaked out. Suddenly he turned to dust before everyone, and I saw Annabeth take off her invisibility cap with a dagger in her hand. But before I could say anything about our win...

A hand came out of the Earth. Gaea. She took Annabeth higher and higher into the air, and left her to drop to the ground. I ran to try to catch her, but I was too late. She landed on a sharp piece of rock that cut through her chest completely. Blood was spluttering out of her mouth and wounds. "Percy..." she whispered. I walked slowly over to her. "Yes Annabeth?" I asked solemnly. The look of pain on her face was heart wrenching. My Annabeth was dying, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. "An oath to keep... with a final breath. I might die today, but swear to me that..." She coughed, "that if you are offered godhood again... except it for me. I don't want you to grieve my death." I heard her finish... "I swear." I said to her. "Good... I-I'll..al-ways..be with y..." She coughed and coughed until her body froze. Silent tears came down my face, but my anger was something to behold. Storms and earthquakes brewed. Rain and thunder came clashing down. Huge waves were created on side of the cost. I drew it all in together, creating a massive storm of water, wind, and lighting flashing within it. "GAEA! YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES AGAINST HUMANITY. SHOW YOURSELF." I bellowed out to the Earth. A figure slowly started to form, with forest green eyes, but no pupil or white. Just Green. A dirt robe was attached to her body. I saw her smile at us... which quickly turned to a face of worry and fear when she looked at me. I flew towards her at an impossible speed, my adrenaline pumping throughout my body like nothing I have seen before. I started slashing and hacking away, making her trip and fall from the sudden earthquakes. She looked like she could piss herself. "What.. what are you?" She asked frightened at my power and strength. "I am your worse nightmare" I said in a powerful low voice. I knocked her out with a powerful blow of powers and weapon working in harmony. Apollo and Artemis took their sacred arrows and stabbed them into her arms. Hermes took his caduceus with George and Martha wrapped around it and slammed it down on her right leg. Hestia took her pokers and did the same to her left leg. Poseidon and Zeus walked up and stabbed her in the stomach. "There. The chant now?" All the gods nodded.

The started to chant and chant while the weapons glowed brighter and brighter till it suddenly stopped. "This time for good. Gaea should now be asleep for a very long time. I'll send the remains of her consciousness to Ouranos and he will take care of her." Zeus said. "Wait. Take care of her? She's still going to be alive after all this!" I yelled. The looks on them were sad and gloomy. "Percy... although Gaea might be an enemy to Olympus, she is a first born. Meaning she can't be killed. Ouranos is just making sure she can't contact anyone to start another war. She needs to forgive." Dad said to me. I breathed in slowly. "Okay. I think I understand."

"Good. We need to leave and give awards and thanks to all those that have helped. Flashing to Olympus in 3, 2, 1-" "WAIT! MY SHIP-" Leo yelled. Then we were flashed into the throne room with the Argo 2 on the edge of it. Zeus rolled his eyes. "I'll be right back. The campers on this side that stopped the wars between the camps need to be rewarded." With that he flashed out, and back in again with Nico, Reyna, and Thalia. "Nico di Angelo step forward." He did so. "You have been offered the gift of immortality. Do you accept?" He looked around, and spotted me. I nodded my head in recognition to get him to say yes. "Yes, I accept." Then the fates popped in and hit him with a flash of light. "Hail Nico, Prince of the Underworld." They chanted.

Reyna went next, and was offered the same but refused, and said, "I would like to help combine the two camps into something better for ALL demigods to have fun and live their lives." To which the agreed. Jason became Prince of the Skies, Thalia just asked to be a completely immortal hunter (okay?), Piper became a minor goddess of love, Leo became the minor god of machines, Hazel the goddess of gems, and Frank the god of transformation. "PERSEUS JACKSON. Step forward." Zeus bellowed out, with a stern look on his face but kindness and gratitude blazing within his eyes. "We offered you godhood once. You were the first person to ever refuse and use it to help everyone. We have decided that if you accept to become a god, you will be an Olympian with Hestia to even out the council. Do you accept?"

"Yes. On one condition, Hades must be treated with more respect and be allowed upon Olympus as an equal." I said.

"Very well. That is acceptable."

The Fates came to me, and looked me over. "Perseus, what one domain would you truly want?" They asked me in harmony. I thought about it... and came to my fatal flaw. "Loyalty." I said. They smiled, and said. "He is worthy." Then they blasted me with light and I felt strikingly strong compared to what I was before.

"Hail Perseus! God of the Earth and Tides! Defeater of Gaea, Bane of Monsters, Storm of Olympus, Defeater of Kronos, Reverser of Tides. For your efforts we give you three gifts. Your symbols of power are Riptide, Pegasus, the Raven, and your symbolic plant is the Oak Tree. For your next gift, is the gift of the truest, and you are truly loyal beyond anyone else. We grant you luck in your future, for this gift shall come in due time. Your last and final gift... is the gift of the faded. You are able to receive domains from immortals that have faded, especially your enemies. The other side of this is that, you can give people these domains, and collect new ones from us if you want and are willing to. But, everything has a price, and you must be willing to pay that price."

I looked over at the three of them completely shocked. "Wow. Thank you." I said bowing to them. "No, thank you. You deserve it." They responded. With that cue, they left in a flash of light.

I turned to face the council. Almost all of their faces were wide eyed expect for my father, who looked prouder than anyone, and Artemis who had a scowl on her face that read, '_boys_'.

"Can I go out of Olympus for a while, I want to grieve for Annabeth." I said aloud to the Olympians. Zeus nodded and then replied, "Yes, I will transport you to Central Park."

With a throw of the Master Bolt, I was standing in Central Park.

_(Aphrodite's POV)_

Love is a tricky thing. Everyone seems to think I'm the most useless goddess, but, I have power. And Knowledge.

Through my domain, I can see possible, current, and past bonds of love.

Percy Jackson has only a sliver of a chance to find the one. This shall be a love story I have to watch. Hmm... Maybe it will be better than the last time I got so interested. It's been a long time since the Trojan War... Right?

* * *

**As promised, an updated version of the story! **


	2. The Hang of Things

**LAST TIME:**

_(Percy's POV)_

_"Hail Perseus! God of Tides, Storms, Elements, Shadows, Heroes, Time, the Earth, Light, Stars and Constellations, the Hunt, Emotions, Mythical Creatures and Monsters, Weaponry, Loyalty, Valor, Strength, and Courage. Defeater of Gaea, Bane of Monsters, Storm of Olympus, Defeater of Kronos, Lord of Time, Reverser of Tides. For your efforts we give you three gifts. Your symbols of power are Riptide, Maelstrom, Pegasus, the Raven, the Wolf and your plant is the Oak Tree. For next gift are the gift of the truest, and you are truly loyal beyond anyone else. We grant you the wings of an angel." When they said this, I felt a pain grow through my shoulders and it stopped as quickly as it came. "Your last and final gift... is the gift of the faded. You are able to receive domains from immortals that have faded, especially your enemies. The other side of this is that, you can give people these domains, and collect new ones from us if you want and are willing to."_

_I looked over at the three of them completely shocked. "Wow. Thank you." I said bowing to them. "No, thank you. You deserve it." They said back. With that cue, they left in a flash of light._

_I turned to face the council. Almost all of their faces were wide eyed expect for my father, who looked prouder than anyone, Artemis who had a scowl on her face that read, 'boys', but amusement in her deep beautiful... STOP! I should be mourning Annabeth's death... but would she want me too? I pondered. Aphrodite had a weird face on her face._

_(Aphrodite's POV)_

_After Percy got his domains, I took a "swim" into the love sphere in the throne room when I saw something I couldn't believe. All of the seven, Nico, Thalia, and Reyna, had their souls entwined with one another, except Percy. Percy's aura was reaching across the throne room to where Artemis sat. Artemis's aura was reaching towards him. Soul mates are not that common between mortals._

_The thing is, when it happens to an immortal, it will stay connected to that person's soul, even after rebirth. Orion and Artemis were soul mates. Percy and Artemis are soul mates. That means..._

_"Oh my gods." I shouted. Everyone in the room looked at me. "Oh um.. Nothing, just heard about a proposal..." I said._

_"So there's still hope after all..." I whispered._

**THIS TIME:**

(Artemis's POV)

After Aphrodite's little outburst, we went back to explaining things to Perseus. Well, mostly Father drone on and on about responsibility. I tuned out for a while thinking about how hard it is for that boy - I mean man - to have lost Annabeth. It's not all the time when a man gets his heart-broken, by choice _or _death. After pondering this, I tuned back in to Zeus and his speech.

"-get used to being a god, I'm assigning Artemis to help show you the ropes." He finished.

"What about me and Hestia being Olympians?" Percy asked. I saw Father smirk and laugh.

"Impatient huh? I could get used to this." He replied. Then he clapped his hands and two thrones rose up. One between Hermes and Apollo on the boy's side, and the other between me and Athena. On the far side across from me, Perseus's throne was magnificent. It was a mixture of all his domains, somehow incorporated into the throne. The steps were tidal waves, leading up to the actual chair part where the base around it was the Earth, rocky and dirt filled, but on top was green grass growing, with moving pictures of mythical creatures and monsters dancing about around the chair. The seat was a weird thing of time swirling about itself and being made known. The arm rests was of thunderstorms clearing and light coming down to the dancing satyrs and nympths below. A fire was burning and showing emotions to everyone who looked at it. The shadow of it, dark and mysterious. Above it, near the top of the throne was the night sky, showing all the constellations and stars that could be seen.

And of course, Percy being the most intelligent, came up with, "Wow."

The throne next to mine was a simple one of fire and hearth, showing how home was where the HEART(h) was. No pun intended. Hestia immediately leaped up and hugged Percy saying multiple thank you's over and over again. At this point my insides turned to jealousy. Who DARES touches my... _woah there Artemis! Maiden Goddess. REMEMBER? _After shaking out of that, I had to talk.

"Sure I'll help Percy. He'll need it to even get up on his throne." I said playfully.

At once the throne room turned into laughter. "ENOUGH!" Zeus yelled. Then he sighed. "Apollo, any more Great Prophecies for this century?" Said Twin immediately straightened in his chair and concentrated.

Soon a green, wispy smoke came out of his mouth. I opened my mouth in shock, like to say, Are-you-fucking-kidding-me? The next words were... Surprisingly simple.

_"The Moon shall find love once lost,_

_Her vows should be the only cost._

_The Men and Women divided by love,_

_Shall unite and forever become one."_

Apollo said. Then he widened his eyes in shock. "Oh us. I'm pretty sure this revolves around Artemis."

"Really? What other moon goddess are there?" I asked in disbelief.

"APOLLO AND ARTEMIS. Settle down. As far as I'm concerned, this is not a bad prophecy, just a vision of what should come. It simply means you'll fall in love and your vows will... be broken or removed. I dunno or care right now. Meeting dismissed." Father called out.

One by one all the gods and goddesses along with the demigods flashed out, leaving Aphrodite, Percy, and myself.

"What are you still doing here Aphrodite?" I asked with disdain in my voice.

"Relax. I think I understand the prophecy better than anyone else right now. Just let things play out. Who knows... You might be happy." She said, then teleported out with a perfume of smoke.

"Sooo... How's it going?" Percy asked sheepishly.

I started laughing. "It's going fine. First thing first, I'm going to show you how to close those wings of yours so that don't get in the way."

He nodded quickly. "Okay, try focusing on your back muscles and then move your shoulders."

After a minute or two his wings fell into slits on his back. "Now to make sure you can get them out again, focus on the same thing this time on the slits."

He did so and his wings came out. They weren't white. They were a deep black color that showed godliness and a graceful nature. I was tempted to reach out and touch them... _Rule Number 1 of man hating Artemis! DO NOT TOUCH PRETTY WINGS._ "Good. Now put them away again and well move on to teleporting. Where would you like to go first?"

"Camp Half-Blood." He said without a beat.

"Just think about the location you want to be then concentrate at bringing yourself there."

I don't know what over came me, but I grabbed his hand while he teleported into of the amphitheater. I started blushing but thankfully it was covered by the campfire glow and quickly let go of his hand. I then started the speech I had. "CAMPERS! We have good news and bad news. Which would you like to hear first?"

The response I got was a mix of "Good" and "Bad" I rolled my eyes. "Bad news first it is. I... I'm sorry but Annabeth Chase has died in the prophecy. She fought bravely and honorably throughout her life. But she made an oath with a final breath." I gestured for Percy to step in here.

"She told me to not mourn her death, but to move on. It's okay to remember our history, just don't live in the past and what could have been."

The campers got quiet fast after this was said. I studied the fire and saw it was filled with loss and happiness. It burned brighter and darker.

"Okay. The good news is that we can finally have peace for one lifetime..." I finished. Then I leaned in to Percy's ear and whispered, "I'll flash you and me to place where we could train." He replied, "Okay."

I focused on the area that I wanted to go to. It was a beach with the water gently rolling up and down the sandy coast. The moon was full tonight and the stars were out. That's one thing I hate about the modern age. The stars can't be seen. Maybe Percy can fix that...

In a minute we where there. "Wow. This... is wonderful." Percy said. I smirked a bit, and looked over at him. "Good. Now that you have flashing and your wings down, let's focus on some of your powers. I'm only training you in the hunt. First make an archery course out of the water." He did so with ease. 5 targets now floated through the arrow ready to be shot at. "Good, now summon a bow and arrow."

(Percy's POV)

The bow I summoned was... different to say the least. It was a dark black color with designs on the side. Arrows were beside it in it's quiver. I put it behind my back, took an arrow out and aimed. I aimed for the center bulls eye. I then breathed and then released. It shot the bulls eye dead center.

"Oh my gods." I heard Artemis say. I turned to look at her and saw she had a weird look.

"Did-did I do something wrong?" I asked hesitantly.

"Uh... No. It's just.. where did you get that bow?" She asked.

"I don't have a clue." I replied.

She sighed. "Well, I am going back to meet with my hunters."

"Oh. Okay. Wait where should I sleep tonight?" I asked.

She paused and seemed to wonder about this. "I just contacted Apollo. He said to meet him in the throne room and he'll show you his palace."

"Thanks Artemis. See you later." And with that she flashed out. I took out a sketchbook I had and started to draw the beach I saw. I haven't told anyone but I am actually a great artist. I just... have this weird sense that the inside of me says, _'Not now.',_ which is strange. The moon was angled high up with it's reflection setting down on the ocean...

**-LINEBREAK-**

It's been three days after I became a god. I learned a lot of new things along the way with Apollo and Artemis. Apollo however was a horrible teacher. He was always looking over behind me saying, "Man look at that babe." To be honest it was much better with Artemis. Anyways, today was the first meeting I would attend. They both told me that there is a pattern in the way Zeus does the meetings. It starts out as reports on your domains, like are they healthy, are they being repaired. Then it goes as follows, News, Demigods, Requests, and Ideas for next meeting to go over. As I flashed in I saw I was early with my Dad and Artemis being the only ones there. I did a thumbs up towards my dad who just chuckled at my antics. About thirty minutes later all the gods were present and accountable for, except for Zeus.

Wait, spoke to soon. He just boomed in with a cloud of thunder. I saw everyone that cared roll their eyes.

"Let's move onto reports shall we? Demeter, how are your-" At that I tuned out and saw that it was pathetic. It just going on and on and I saw that most of the other Olympians looked bored and uninterested. "Perseus. Since you are new we need to get you trained in your domains. Now the way I like to do this in in my sleep. Since you are now a god you can change your dreams to what you need to do. That way you still are rested yet have trained fully." I nodded at this.

"Okay good. Now onto demigods. It has come to my attention that Camp Half Blood and Jupiter are to be united as one big camp. I think that would be fine, the thing is where it is going to be. Suggestions?" Me and Athena raised our hands.

"Yes Athena?" Zeus continued. I'd just wait it out anyways.

"Why don't we keep it in the middle of the country? That way it's centralized and easier for demigods to get to." Athena said. Zeus nodded at this. "Perseus, your suggestion?"

"Not to undermine Athena's authority but if were to be in the center of the country, it would be harder for people to get here on either side of the coast. That's why I suggest creating a new island in either the Pacific or Atlantic that would connect to the main land mass by bridge or boat. Maybe both. It would provide more room for economic growth and physical growth as well. If it were to all be at Camp Half Blood, the entire complex would have to expand to comfortably fit all demigods. If it were at New Rome, the cabins are hard to move and rebuild. The romans are better trained at this however."

All the gods looked at me. Zeus smiled. "Good. I like this idea. You are to make the island on the Atlantic Coast. Any objections?"

Athena looked like she was studying me and my moves. I thought she might already have a grudge against me but it was fine so far I guess.

"Then it's settled. Now onto the next topic, requests-" I zoned out and thought about it. _I need a palace on Earth and Olympus. _I thought. I zoned back in to the conversation.

"-that will be the Hunt's assignment until next meeting. Until then, keep killing off the remainder of the forces from the war. Now, any requests or questions from other gods?" Zeus finished.

"Yes, I was wondering about my palace here on Olympus. When will it be built?" I asked sheepishly.

Athena and Hephaestus were the only ones who looked interested. "Athena and I have already sorted that out. It will just be a week, but in the mean time you might want to look for your palace on Earth. I heard that Gaea's and Ouranos's are unused." Heph supplied.

"Thank you. I'll try contacting him by visiting the Constellation Hall." I said. At this everyone turned to me. "What? You know, the constellation hall, where Ouranos and his subjects are." Athena spoke up next.

"How do you know about that?"

"Don't have a clue. It's probably just intuition."

Zeus took this as an opening. "Okay, with that, meeting dismissed." Soon all the gods and goddesses flashed out, leaving me thinking about how to get to the hall.

Gods, I'm stupid. I could just fly there. With that, I jumped off Mount Olympus and spread my wings. I quickly soared upwards and flapped again against the wind to fly higher and higher. I decided to test out one of my powers. I thought about the air currents and willed them to push up against my wings. Soon I was way above Olympus and saw a huge mansion on a cloud. I flew up to it and landed on the front doorstep. I decided against barging in and just knocked on the huge doors. Even at godly height they towered me.

Soon a man opened the door. "Hello?" He asked. He wore a deep blue suit, with a white tie. His hair was blonde, almost white and his eyes were the same color of the sky around us, a deep dark blue. "Ah, you must be the new Olympian. Come in, god of stars and constellations." Immediately I knew this was Ouranos. "Thank you my lord." I said.

"Nonsense. You have me and the majority of the primordial council's respect. All except Pontus. But meh, still he finds you interesting." He replied.

"Not to seem rude, but why am I interesting, all I did was what was right."

He stopped walking down the hall. For the first time, I noticed it was of the stars and constellations; when they had bodies. Did they have bodes here? I wondered.

"Perseus, you humble yourself. You have changed even the unchanging gods. This is the age of peace, may it be long and prosperous. Now, I already know the reason you're here. Gaea's palace is located somewhere around North Carolina at the moment. When you find it, place your hand on the front door and it will change itself to your own preferences. My own palace on Earth... is unused and invisible. I don't use it any more, but take this and you will find it eventually." He handed me a black cube.

"What is this?" I asked.

"That is Titaygian Metal. It's connected to the palace and will glow when you are near it. Now one last thing before you head out. On the spring and fall equinoxes, I ask that you come here for the annual party. It's pretty fun if I do say so myself." He said smirking.

"Now shoo. Training awaits for you." I bowed one last time and headed out to North Carolina.

**LINEBREAK**

After flying around the state for half an hour I came across a huge palace made of earthen materials. It was a huge city almost, like New Rome. The thing was instead of the forum in the center, it was a huge mansion type thing that split the city below into different parts. There was housing, trading, and other area's but the entire complex was lifeless. I walked up to the doors and looked at it. Again, the door towered me but this time, it was made out of a live tree, with branches and leaves sticking out. I looked for a good spot to place my hand and saw that a circle in the bark was void of anything growing out of it. I placed my hand on the wall, and everything started to change slowly. The door was first. It changed from an actual tree, to a oak wood door with a big oak tree on the front of it. It was natural yet and the same time timeless. I walked inside and was surprised to see every room had a theme. The main entrance was the earth section. To large stair cases wrapped around up to the second story where most of the rooms were. Still on the first floor was a large television screen that had Hephaestus TV on it, showing Aeolus giving the whether report. I sat down on the couch and looked it over. I wanted to try something. I took the remote and saw that it had an 'order' button on it. I pressed it and said, "This is Perseus. I'm ordering a thunder storm for North Carolina." Immediately Aeolus stopped and listened into his ear piece. His eyes quickly widened and added that to the report. Looks like being the God of Storms helps command the whether man.

I turned up the volume to hear him talk. "And Perseus wanted a thunder storm in North Carolina today so expect lots of rain and thunder heading your way. That's it for your evening news and I will be back tomorrow! Now onto the Demigod Camp Story." _Well okay. That was awkward. Might need to ask Artemis about it. _

After that weird encounter I headed upstairs to the central room and saw it had a king sized bed and was based off of Tides. I loved it immediately and just changed into some PJ's, jumped onto the bed, and fell asleep into darkness...

A light emerged and I saw myself in a forest during the night. I started to use my powers. Mainly my earth element. It was fun to say the least. It was like a hardened stable version of water. Now along side it I trained in fire and air, and found it to be the same effect. Light and the shadows had a very different effect. It was like yin and yang. Light could be manipulated into being brighter, darker, or even a different color. Shadows were like waves that grew deeper and deeper the more you affected them. It was difficult to say the least. Now there was a few I wanted to train in but didn't know how. Emotions was especially difficult. I decided I would try to read emotions first than ask Aphrodite if she could teach me (just in case, not for messing with people...). I thought about my dream changing to Apollo and Artemis. I saw them talking. Wait is this real for them? I listened in on their conversation.

"Artemis, I am just worried about you. This prophecy could be dangerous." Apollo argued.

"Apollo, I told you. I only ever loved one man. That was Orion. Now unless somehow he was raised from the dead, I don't think I will be falling in love again." Artemis said.

I took this time to read their emotions, which came out as auras of color. Apollo's was a yellow color signifying worry, while Artemis's was a grey color, for loneliness. The dream changed again, this time showing Aphrodite looking into to mirrors. One showing me sleeping, the other Artemis. I heard speak aloud.

"Oh Artemis. If only you knew. Orion's spirit isn't dead... Love can surpass the grave." Then she looked up and saw me. "Percy, know this. If there is rebirth, who do you think your past lives were? I know at least one of them." She said ominously. "I-I don't know. I just... I have no clue." Aphrodite sighed. "Look, you'll understand sooner or later. Whether it be 100 years or a thousand, the prophecy will be fulfilled. I know you are still getting over the heart break with Annabeth, but you will be involved in the prophecy along with Artemis." She said looking me straight in the eye.

"But... She.. I'm not a lost love. Right?" I said. She sighed again.

"Like I said, Love can surpass the grave. In due time you'll figure it out. The second half of the prophecy is unclear to me, but I have a feeling you will understand. Now be gone. Sleep in rest and in peace for once." She said smiling.

The dream swirled together and came into a normal dream, the kind you forget easily...

* * *

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading and following my story. It was awesome seeing that many in a short amount of time. Now next chapter, Percy becomes a mascot. :P Write to you soon, bye.**


	3. I Become a Mascot!

**LAST TIME:**

_(Percy's POV)_

_A light emerged and I saw myself in a forest during the night. I started to use my powers. Mainly my earth element. It was fun to say the least. It was like a hardened stable version of water. Now along side it I trained in fire and air, and found it to be the same effect. Light and the shadows had a very different effect. It was like yin and yang. Light could be manipulated into being brighter, darker, or even a different color. Shadows were like waves that grew deeper and deeper the more you affected them. It was difficult to say the least. Now there was a few I wanted to train in but didn't know how. Emotions was especially difficult. I decided I would try to read emotions first than ask Aphrodite if she could teach me (just in case, not for messing with people...). I thought about my dream changing to Apollo and Artemis. I saw them talking. Wait is this real for them? I listened in on their conversation._

_"Artemis, I am just worried about you. This prophecy could be dangerous." Apollo argued._

_"Apollo, I told you. I only ever loved one man. That was Orion. Now unless somehow he was raised from the dead, I don't think I will be falling in love again." Artemis said._

_I took this time to read their emotions, which came out as auras of color. Apollo's was a yellow color signifying worry, while Artemis's was a grey color, for loneliness. The dream changed again, this time showing Aphrodite looking into to mirrors. One showing me sleeping, the other Artemis. I heard speak aloud._

_"Oh Artemis. If only you knew. Orion's spirit isn't dead... Love can surpass the grave." Then she looked up and saw me. "Percy, know this. If there is rebirth, who do you think your past lives were? I know at least one of them." She said ominously. "I-I don't know. I just... I have no clue." Aphrodite sighed. "Look, you'll understand sooner or later. Whether it be 100 years or a thousand, the prophecy will be fulfilled. I know you are still getting over the heart break with Annabeth, but you will be involved in the prophecy along with Artemis." She said looking me straight in the eye._

_"But... She.. I'm not a lost love. Right?" I said. She sighed again._

_"Like I said, Love can surpass the grave. In due time you'll figure it out. The second half of the prophecy is unclear to me, but I have a feeling you will understand. Now be gone. Sleep in rest and in peace for once." She said smiling._

_The dream swirled together and came into a normal dream, the kind you forget easily..._

**THIS TIME:**

(Percy's POV)

I awoke to hear lots of banging on my front door. _Who on Earth would bang on my door at 6 in the morning? _I thought. As I got out of bed I noticed something strange. The room was clean and fresh. Did I have nympths working here? Anyways, I got a shirt on and went out into the living room. I still need to find the kitchen I thought. Immediately the ground shook and a kitchen grew out of the wall underneath the right staircase. "O-okay then..." I quickly got down and opened the door to see... my dad.

"Percy my boy! How are you! Just wanted to make sure you are safe and comfortable. Want to go surfing today?" He asked really excitedly. _Why couldn't they have warned me... _I thought to myself. "Hey dad. I'm fine. I could totally go surfing today. Just let me get my swim suit on..." I trailed off, realizing that dad had snapped his fingers and we were already on the pacific coast, wearing swim trunks with a surfboard in my hand. "Or we could just go with that" I supplied.

He just grinned at me. "Good, now show me what you got!" And so the day started and dragged on with Dad following me wherever I went. I was a bit freaked out that he was doing this. Was it a joke or a bonding time? I still didn't understand. When it got to be around noon, a lot more surfers had joined us on the beach. There was a girl who looked to be about 16 that had dark brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a full body swim suit, which looked cute on her. She walked up to me and said, "Hey. My names Megan. What's yours?" She asked. Dad had seen this and came over to me. "His name's Percy. You kids have fun, I have to deal with some issues at _work_." Finally I was free of his grasp! I sighed relieved. She chuckled and asked, "Was that your dad?" I nodded and said, "Yea... He's been following me wherever I go today and I am worried something happened to him." She looked at me and said, "Well that's okay. Tell me about yourself."

**-LINEBREAK-**

The next meeting was at camp half blood. "So... why are we here again?" Athena rolled her eyes at me. "We're here because we need the new island for the camp."

"Oh." Zeus then started. "CAMPERS! We have come with news. Perseus is creating an island or few to connect the two camps, together. We have agreed upon the island being on this side of the coast. Now step back and let Perseus do his work." I looked at him and rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I then flew out to sea, close enough to make a bridge, but far enough to have more space around it. I raised my hands high up into the air and a huge rock mound was seen. I began to mold and make it's shape. It was mainly flat except for one side that had a cliff over hanging it. There was an underwater cave with a flat plateau on the inside of it. It became smooth and I added life to it. First I thought about the grass growing, then about the trees. I turned my attention to a smaller island growing out near the main. It was a forested one, perfect for capture the flag.

I flew back to where the camp and gods were. "So is that all, or do I need to do more? I added trees so the nympths could relocate..." I said, then trailed off. Zeus had a smirk on his face.

"Oh nothing at all, just something about you being the new director." Zeus said.

"Oh." Was all I could reply. Instantly Hermes and Apollo started making fun of me. "Whatever..." I grumbled. "So... uh... Campers. Hephaestus cabin, work on building a bridge today then work on moving all the supplies and cabins over. Athena cabin, start planning out the city and camp layout. The romans will be here in a week to help with the building process."

"Yes sir!" A huge group of kids yelled out. "Well then. I think I have more things to do and stuff, so good bye." I said and soon me and all the Olympians flashed out.

**-TIME SKIP to about a week-**

Good gods. The camp is already completely set up. Well that was quick... Anyways, most of the time I helped with design and stuff. On a side note, nympths and satyrs came up to me and asked me to be their new lord.

"Guys, I will talk to the Council if you truly want me as your lord. Would that settle for now" All of them nodded. "Good." I sighed. "Now get back to what you were doing. They need help still with camp." With that, they left.

Camp moved over to the island quickly and had transformed into Greco-Roman standards. The center of the island was a grid layout, kind of how it was in the roman empire, with the "Big House" being replaced by a Forum. Most of the things from the big house had been moved over to help fill it up with supplies. Of course the ping pong table had been kept and was the center piece for group discussions. Along with that, cohorts and cabins were combined; cabins were still towards their respective god or goddess, but cohorts were like you class group for activities and training. So you might be alone in your cabin, but not in your cohort. A lot of the roman rules and strictness mellowed out when Reyna helped set it up. Instead of a senate, the cabin leaders would group together for talks and discussions as equals. Praetors were not needed anymore because me and Chiron ran the camp. Lord 'Terminus' had been moved from New Rome to here for protection against threats, and Thalia's tree had shifted backwards towards the edge of old Camp Half blood, and close to the entrance of the bridge. To be honest, camp was more protected than ever before.

The strawberry farm had grown larger and covered more of the area of where the old cabins were but increased the profit camp got. More varieties of products were also produced now such as grapes, blueberries and raspberries. Some pomegranate as well grew. The Delphi Farm was one of the best in New York. As for the lava wall and other activity places, I had floated them over to the island where they could be reincorporated into the camp. It was taking some time, but not long at all since it was only about a week. The strangest thing of all was that the Romans called me Domiter, for "vanquishing evil". I was okay with the name and brought it up to the council one meeting, when we were discussing the new united camp...

_Flashback_

"-but what about the name of the camp?" Athena asked.

"I say we call it camp Awesome after me." Apollo shouted out.

"How about we call the city New Athens, as it was part of the Greece and Roman empires, and call the camp a roman name." Dad suggested.

"I agree with seagull skull for once." Athena said.

"QUIET!" Zeus yelled out. "I think we should call it after a roman god. But which one?" He asked. Oh boy...

Surprisingly it was Artemis that said this next. "How about the roman name for Percy? I mean he is after all the director there, may it be for a short time or long time, I don't know. But I do know that he helped bridged the gap between the two camps." My head shot up quickly.

"But, but-" I started.

"I agree with that. Perseus, what do the romans call you." Zeus called out.

"Domiter, which is Latin for 'vanquisher'" I mumbled out.

"Oh I almost forget to tell you something!" Zeus blurted out. "What, what was it?" I asked. "History changed to say you were always an Olympian on the council."

I stared in shock at him. "Wait, seriously?" I asked.

"Yep. It's all thanks to the mist." He replied.

"Remind me to thank Hecate later..." I said.

At this, all of them laughed.

_End Flashback_

Later that day, I flashed back to my palace and decided to move it for the first time. I thought about moving it to a forest near Long Island. It was maybe 45 miles away from camp. Not too far, but close enough. I thought about what to do today and came to a solution. _Hey Aphrodite? _I thought. _Yes Perseus? _She answered. _Could you train me in my emotion domain? _I asked cautiously. _Sure! Meet me in the throne room in a minute. _She replied.

I flashed away to the throne room to wait for her. A few moments after I came in, she showed up with some books and supplies. "What are those for?" I asked.

"Oh, they're just some popular books this year. I was just some of it before you called." She said casually.

"Oh, that's cool" I replied.

"So you need to help eh?" She smirked. "Good. Emotions are hard to control, that's why we are practicing looking into a persons emotions. First read this." She handed me a scroll with colors and emotions. "That shows what someone feels if their aura is that color. However, a lot of people feel different emotions at the same time so... It's complicated. Love in general is complicated by itself. Add envy, jealously, and doubt and you have a tightly woven masterpiece."

"That's... weird." I said. She laughed. "Yes, it is. Now, I have a what you call "inner sight" that I can see people's love interests, soul mates, etc. You probably have a similar thing that shows you what people feel. Whether it be love or hate. Try drawing it out into the open and practice on me." I nodded and closed my eyes. I breathed in and calmed down, accessing my domain within. When I opened my eyes, I saw Aphrodite shimmering colors. She had Pink, Purple, and a light blue around her body. I looked at the list and read off what I saw on her. "You're feeling at peace, careless, and... Why are you feeling nervous? Are you hiding something from me?" I asked.

She opened her eyes in shock. "How... Wow. You truly are powerful. Look, it's... I'm nervous Apollo is going to screw something up." She said defeated.

"Oh, and what's that?" I asked. She looked like she was debating telling me or not. Finally, she said, "The prophecy he gave to Artemis..."

I had nothing to say to that. "Uh... okay. Anyways, thanks for helping me out with my domain." I said changing the topic.

"No problem. Well, I need to get going. Good bye, Percy. See you later." With that, I had nothing to do for a while. I remembered my time at the beach. Megan gave me her phone number...

**-6 months later, with lots of awkward meetings with Artemis...-**

I sat in my chair at Megan's home thinking about the day. The council meeting today was odd. Artemis accused me of "not keeping it in my pants" as she put it. To be honest ever since I started dating Megan she has gotten cold and distant. Megan came up to me. "Hey babe, what's wrong?" She asked a in purring voice. "Thinking about my family I guess..." She looked at me and shook her head. "Maybe you shouldn't worry about your family for the moment. Just think about me for once." She said. I was surprised by her tone. "I do. What can I do to prove it to you?" I said defensively. She smiled. "Make love to me." I sighed. "Megan, I am not having sex with you, and I only will if I marry you." She looked at me weirdly. "What, scared of having some _fun?_" She taunted. Okay now it was getting awkward. I decided I had enough of this. _Apollo do me a favor and screw my girlfriend. I have kept saying no to her countlessly to having sex and I'm sure you wouldn't mind having it. _A minute later, _Sure thing Perce. Be right over there. Use the mist to make her think I am her boyfriend. _He replied and bit excitedly. I rolled my eyes, and snapped my fingers. I made all her memories of me into memories of Apollo. Just then, he knocked on the door. "I'll get it!" I yelled over my shoulder. "Hey Apollo, I just got a text from the boss saying that he needs me at the office. Sorry I couldn't come with you tonight." I said.

"No problem Perce. See ya later." And without, I was in the clear. "Yes!" I yelled.

**WARNING THE NEXT SCENE IS A S-E-X SCENE. THIS IS NOT FOR YOUNG AUDIENCES. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

(Apollo's POV)

I went over to Megan and stared at her lustfully. She smirked and said in a sultry voice, "Come over here Apollo." I obeyed and followed her command. "Take off my clothes." I quickly took her shirt and tore it off, then brought her jeans down with my teeth. "Now it's your turn." I took off my white shirt and jeans in two minutes, leaving me with my large erection growing. She dropped to her knees, and brought it down leaving me in all my glory. Obviously, I'm ripped and my penis was 8 inches long, waiting to plunge into her pussy. She took it in her hands and began jerking me off. Then in one fail swoop, she deep throated me completely. I couldn't help but let out a moan. She began moving her head up and down faster and faster, whatever she couldn't take she was jerking off with her right hand. It was awesome. I took over dominance from there. I shoved my penis hard down her throat and forced her head onto it to. She couldn't fight her gag reflex and moved her mouth in the hottest way possible. I began ravaging her mouth out with my dick and decided to have some fun. I used my godly powers to grow in size by 2 inches. Now I was almost chocking her. It kept up for about ten minutes till I shot my load without warning into her mouth. She swallowed every drop of it, and we had a heated make out session. While ravaging her with my tongue, I took my hands behind her back and took off the bra clasp. It swiftly fell to the ground. I then started to travel south, kissing her with praises as I went. My mouth locked around her erected nipple and I bit it a little, causing her to gasp in please. Then, I swirled my tongue around it, licking it up like a cat does with milk. Moved to the next nipple and did the same, while rubbing the left nipple with my hand. Sitting close to the ground now, I took of her thongs and started to eat her out. I gently rubbed the clitoris while mouthing the greek alphabet making her whimper. After 2 minutes, she came into my mouth, and it tasted like peaches. "Are you sure you want this?" I asked to her. She numbly nodded her head. "Then beg for it." I said in a deep low voice. "Please Apollo! Shove your ten inch dick up my virgin pussy. Make me black out from pleasure!" She yelled out. I smirked. "As you wish." I replied. We then moved onto the couch, where she was sitting down, while I was positioning myself. "Ready?" I asked. She only nodded. I then shoved all of inches up her pussy at once, not letting her adjust. She screamed in pain and pleasure. I just kept pushing in and out, fast to say the least. We switched to missionary position, and I made her yelp from all the times that she was cumming. I still hadn't cummed in her yet. But I felt it building inside me. I went harder and faster, fulfilling her wish, making her blackout. I kept going at 100 mph till I shot my load with a final deep thrust inside her. I shot 27 times in her, and already knew she would be pregnant. I smiled. "No problem at all Perce."

**END SEX SCENE.**

(Percy's POV)

I decided to go to a forest somewhere random to think about the past few months, crying about how stupid I was to think she loved me. I heard twigs breaking behind me and turned. There, standing, was the last person I wanted to see. Artemis. "What are you doing here?" I snapped at her. She looked worried at me. "I-The Hunt is nearby. I heard sobbing and went to see what was the cause. Are you okay Percy?" She asked. "What do you think?! For the past couple of months you have been accusing me of "not keeping it in my pants" when I do! I vowed to myself, that I would not become lustful like the other gods and goddesses, and would only have sex with the one I marry. But, it turns out my girlfriend didn't even love me. No, she just wanted some fun with me. I had to send your brother to teach her a lesson." I yelled out. She looked scared and ashamed. Then she said the words I thought I'd never hear from her...

"I-I'm sorry. I know I can be prideful at times... I sometimes let it cloud my judgment and thoughts. Friends?" I heard the last part was with hopeful intent. I wiped my eyes for the final time and said, "Friends."

* * *

**HEY GUYS! OMFG. You guys are amazing. Now I know that you might not have been expecting this to be a mature story, but I decided to make my first. I really hope I live up to your standards and expectations. :) I will try to update in two days with Chapter 4.**


	4. Past Lives Revealed

**LAST TIME:**

_(Percy's POV)_

_I decided to go to a forest somewhere random to think about the past few months, crying about how stupid I was to think she loved me. I heard twigs breaking behind me and turned. There, standing, was the last person I wanted to see. Artemis. "What are you doing here?" I snapped at her. She looked worried at me. "I-The Hunt is nearby. I heard sobbing and went to see what was the cause. Are you okay Percy?" She asked. "What do you think?! For the past couple of months you have been accusing me of "not keeping it in my pants" when I do! I vowed to myself, that I would not become lustful like the other gods and goddesses, and would only have sex with the one I marry. But, it turns out my girlfriend didn't even love me. No, she just wanted some fun with me. I had to send your brother to teach her a lesson." I yelled out. She looked scared and ashamed. Then she said the words I thought I'd never hear from her..._

_"I-I'm sorry. I know I can be prideful at times... I sometimes let it cloud my judgment and thoughts. Friends?" I heard the last part was with hopeful intent. I wiped my eyes for the final time and said, "Friends."_

**THIS TIME:**

(Artemis's POV)

It's been about a week since Percy and I got over our differences and started to talk more, that is until the next council meeting that is. When I flashed in, I knew something different was happening. The Hunt had been killing off the remaining forces of monsters but it was difficult hand to hand. It was much easier from a distance to shoot our bows, but it wasn't always possible to with sneak attacks and unexpected monsters. We tried as hard as we could to prove ourselves. Thalia especially. After the end of the war she was more agitated and angry at herself. I assume it had to do with Annabeth's death but I could be wrong. Anyways, the hunt could be in a better position.

When I flashed into the throne room, everyone was there already, which caused me to blush with embarrassment for being late. Father took notice at this and raised an eyebrow, but started the meeting nonetheless.

"Good, we are all here. This meeting is about the recent problems with monster groups left over from the war." At this everyone nodded. "Now, I would like a report from Athena and Artemis before we go any further. You have the floor." Me and Athena looked at each other and I said mentally, _Want me to go first or you? _She replied quickly with, _*Do you. Yes I will present first. _"In the recent months I have studied the recent battles and groups of monsters. It appears that majority of the monster groups are made of 20 members with 7 or more being a close combatant. Now the Hunt specializes in far distance attacks, but the groups have split up and attacked to where they have the advantage." Damn it Athena. Zeus looked over at me with worry and his eyebrow up even further. I smiled sheepishly at this and decided to start my report. "Well, uh. The Hunt has suffered more injuries over the past months. In all it has been difficult dealing with the monster groups." I said with as much calmness as I could muster. I looked over at Apollo and Hermes and saw they were smirking at my troubles. Percy was not however. He looked actually concerned for my hunters which warmed me with gratefulness. He looked up from his thoughts and smiled at me. I don't know why but I started to blush profusely. _Snap out of it! MAIDEN GODDESS. _I turned my attention back to father. I wanted a Dad, not a Father. I haven't told anyone this, not even Apollo, but I am in fact defiant to him when not in his presence. Thalia has witnessed this first hand with my Green Day album. Who says a girl can't have fun? But yes, in general I was upset he treated me as a coworker more than anything.

"Well, I have been thinking about starting up a new group, similar to the hunters that would deal better with close combat." Father said.

"What! Are you saying we aren't capable to kill now!" I yelled out in rage.

"I never said that. I meant it as a way to help keep the hunt alive. This new group would need a group leader though. Any suggestions?" He asked.

"Dad! You can't do this!" I screamed out. At this all of the council except Percy where looking at me. It was him that spoke next.

"Zeus! You know that isn't very fair to her hunters! They are more than capable!"

"SILENCE! Seeing as you are defending Artemis and her hunters, you will be the leader of the group. You can work on the details before next meeting and we will talk about it again then. Meeting dismissed." Everyone flashed out as soon as they could, leaving only Apollo and Percy.

"What do you want Apollo?" I asked in exasperation. He raised an eyebrow and said, "Just checking on my sister and making sure she is okay. Jeez, give a guy a break." With that he flashed away in a beam of sunlight. "You know, he's just looking after you Arty." Percy spoke up. "I know... It's just I have enough to deal with right now." He nodded. "If it makes any constellation, I didn't think he would make me the group leader." I shook my head. "Well, it's better you than Apollo." He smiled at this. "Oh, so you are fine with me leading a group that the hunters will likely hate due to the fact it was created out of the idea that the hunt was not capable of killing of monsters." My eyes widened in shock. "Oh... gods. Thanks Percy. Now I have to go back and tell the hunt about this..."

"Wait!" Percy yelled. "I... um was wondering, would you like to go to a party with me in two days?" He smiled sheepishly. I smiled back brighter and replied.

"Sure! I'd love to go. What time do we have to be there?"

"9 o' clock." He replied.

"Cool, pick me at my camp at that time."

"Thanks! I'll see you then! Bye!" With that he flashed out. I sighed. "It could be worse..." I mumbled. Suddenly a poof of perfume ended with Aphrodite flashing in. "Artemis, do you need help preparing for your date with Percy?" She asked me. My eyes widened in recognition. "He didn't... Oh my gods."

**LINEBREAK**

(Percy's POV)

Today was the day that me and Artemis were going to the Equinox Party in the Ouranos's palace. I still had yet to find his palace on Earth yet, but right now the one I have now was enough. In the end, Athena and Hephaestus made a large palace for me on Olympus, but I really didn't care for it. I mean, sure it was cool and pretty advanced, but it just was too crowded on Olympus. In a similar note, Hermes and Apollo told me Aphrodite has seduces each and every hero that is made a god to have sex. Either she forgot about doing it to me, or something in my love life interests here even more. Anyways, it was 8:50 and I realized that I had nothing to wear for the party I was going to when she flashed in. "Here Percy, put the suit on and meet me outside." Aphrodite said. I nodded.

I looked down and saw it was a simple black suit, but with a nice elegant see green tie. A white rose was in the pocket of it. I put it on carefully as to not rip it with my clumsiness, and looked in the mirror. I saw it was fine. I didn't even attempt to fix my hair. I walked out of my room and there Aphrodite was. "Good, you look great. Now get your date and have fun!" I tried to correct here, but realized. "Oh my gods. I asked her out." I said aloud. I flashed away to her hunter's camp and saw that two very familiar hunters were keeping watch. Thalia and Phoebe were chatting around and talking while keeping an eye out for danger. When they saw me, they quickly took to stance. "Stop! Who goes there!" Thalia yelled out. "Relax Thals. It's just me. May I talk to Artemis?" I asked as kindly as I could. Thalia snorted and said, "Fine. Have fun you two." And with that I was in the hunter's camp. I walked to the head tent and knocked on it. "Coming!" I heard Artemis yell. When she came out, it took my breath away. She was wearing a simple silver dress that sparkled in the moonlight, with matching slippers. She wore a simple necklace with a blue gem hanging on it. Her earrings were stars.

"Oh Percy! Right on time." She said with a smile.

I returned the gesture and said, "Of course Arty. Shall we?" As I held out my arm. She nodded, and looped her arm through mine. While she did, I could have sworn she blushed. I flashed us to the hall and found lots of people walking into it, with Ouranos checking people off on his list. We were at the back of the line, yet it only took two minutes to get to the front. "Percy! Glad you could make it. And Artemis huh? Well you two have fun." He said with a wink. I wanted to glare at him, but remembered he was very powerful. So I settled for grumbling. "Whatever..." He just chuckled and let us in. What we found was very interesting. All the constellations were walking around in human form and talking amongst each other. I walked over to a flash of silver color and wanted Artemis to meet her, if she was here. "Come on, let's go see someone." I whispered to her. She nodded numbly while looking around the palace. I found who I was looking for. I heard Artemis gasp. "Zoe? Is it really you?" She asked in disbelief. Zoe turned around with her partner and looked at us. "Oh milady! How I missed you." While the girls were talking, I ended up next to her partner and started to talk to him. "Hello. Name's Percy, what's yours?" I asked curiously. He turned around, and it looked like looking into a mirror. "Orion. Son of Poseidon." He grinned. "Guess it means we're half brothers" I chuckled at that. When the girls came back, Zoe and Artemis were looking at us weirdly. "Orion? Percy? Why do you two look like twins?" Artemis asked curiously. I shrugged. "We're both sons of Poseidon, it could be because of that." She nodded and we walked as a group across the party. Another pair of people were walking across from us. "Perseus and Andromeda." I heard Orion whisper to me. I nodded in understanding. "Zoe, Orion! How are you two?" Andromeda asked. "Good. We're both doing fine." Zoe answered. Perseus chuckled. "So what's up with the twins?" I took a look a him. He looked exactly like me, only with electric blue eyes instead of sea green. Me and Orion just shrugged. Then suddenly a blast of light hit me, Orion and Perseus.

(Artemis's POV)

After talking to Zoe, when we got to Perseus and Andromeda, I noticed how similar looking all three of them looked. Now it was getting weird. Suddenly out of nowhere, pure white light came from Perseus and Orion and wrapped around Percy, who's eyes were glowing pure white as well. He began to float up in the air and hover there with an invisible wind making his hair sway. We gathered a crowd and Ouranos came over looking like he knew all along. Just as quickly as it started, it stopped. Leaving the three sprawled out on the floor. Percy stirred and mumbled, "What... Was that?" Then he stood up right in shock. "Oh my gods. That is so weird." Ouranos stepped in and helped him up. "Easy Percy. You might need to rest a bit." He shook his head defiantly. I sighed. "My lord, what happened to him?" He looked at me straight in the eye and said, "He remembered his past lives." I stood there frozen in shock. Orion, and Perseus were two of Percy's past lives. Oh my gods.

(In the night sky... Third Person POV)

The constellations of Orion and Perseus glowed brightly as the event took place. The glow lasted for about 20 minutes and stopped. Orion's belt now had a sword on it's belt, that was leaf shaped while Perseus's hand now held a similar looking blade. Back in the Hall of the Sky, the group had stood frozen in shock as the three figures came back to consciousness. Percy ended up trying to get up back Ouranos held him back saying telling him to wait. Artemis and Zoe were worried about Percy as having constellations blast you with power is not always the best thing in the world. Then finally Ouranos spoke.

"Now, I am sure you all want to know what happened a few minutes ago." He spoke calm and collected. Lots of 'Yes's were heard throughout the room. He then continued. "Orion and Perseus were revealing Percy's past lives. Yes it means they themselves were past lives of Percy but let us not dwell on it for the moment. The reason this happened is because Percy became a god. The moment he became one, he was able to... Well stay alive after seeing it. He is Percy, Orion, and Perseus in one body now, there souls were each others. Perhaps even more memories from other lives have surfaced and he remembers them as well. Now - hush I am speaking here - where was I? Oh right. Now Orion and Perseus did not do this in all their years as constellations because their soul was rebirthed. Their memories collected and stayed in the sky forming the constellation they look after." Ouranos finished. "Any questions?"

Artemis raised her hand. "I sent Zoe Nightshade's soul here to be a constellation. Why are some constellations from the souls and other memories?"

Ouranos raised an eyebrow. "Interesting. It might be because of Fate. They might still have plans for Percy yet..." He trailed off. "Well, I think this wraps up this years party. Goodnight and gift bags are on the table on the way out." All the subjects bowed and left, leaving Artemis, Percy, and Ouranos to themselves.

"Now, I have to go. Take care you two, and work your differences!" With that the two were left alone...

(Percy's POV)

I saw 5 lives flash before my eyes. Perseus, Orion, Theseus, Odysseus, and Ulysses S. Grant. Well the last one was kind of random, but still. Very important figure in history. I realized, all my lives were for the greater good. (Did you know that Odysseus in Roman was Ulysses? Kind of cool.) Anyways, the thing that I realized was, with all my past memories I only truly loved one woman. Artemis.

**LINEBREAK**

The next day we were called into a meeting where we discussed flashes of night in the sky. Zeus was as usual getting Jason and Aeolus to do his work for him, but took all the credit. "I am still confused as to why these flashes of light on the constellations where made. Percy, do you know anything?"

"Oh... um... Maybe? What time was this at again?" Zeus rolled his eyes.

"At about 10 last night." Realization hit me. I need to check the constellations. I waved my hand and a globe of the night sky appeared. I zoomed in on two figures I recognized immediately. Perseus and Orion. I left them up and brought out riptide. All of the council, minus Artemis, had there eyes widened in shock.

"I... Found out who my past lives were and remembered..." I said finally. Zeus looked like he was about to faint while Dad was about to fall out of his chair.

"Who were/are you Percy?" Hestia asked. I let out another sigh.

"Um... Perseus, Orion, Theseus, Odysseus, Ulysses Grant, and Percy..." At this, Ares and Zeus fainted while I just sat there smiling sheepishly. The godly side of the family truly was weird. After talking about it more, they got over it. The strangest part however was Dad. He looked shocked that I was and am three of his favorite sons. Artemis just took it in calming while Aphrodite was trying to act surprised but was failing miserably.

"Aphrodite, did you know already?" I asked. She looked up at me startled like she was caught in the crossfire. She spoke up, "Well... uh... I had a feeling." I couldn't tell if she was lying or not so I got Apollo into the situation. "Apollo, is she telling the truth?" He closed his eyes and concentrated. A small frown was on his lips. "Yes and no. I think she will explain it sooner or later. Just, don't worry about it for the time." As the fainted gods woke up and took in their surroundings, they decided they could do nothing about it; even if there was something to do. Zeus then called the meeting to a close, saying that it could be discussed more at a different time.

But, he asked me to stay behind and talk about some things. I thought it was punishment at first but then he laughed. "Percy, you... oh my... Ha. Look I just wanted to know about the group you are to lead. Have you decided what it will be called and how it will be ran?"

I stiffened momentarily and thought about it. It could be called several things to be honest. I still thought about it and was having a tough time deciding what to call it. Eventually I came to a few answers. Warriors of Olympus, Archers of Perseus, The Pack, etc.

* * *

**Soooo... I can't decide a name for the group of men that Percy will lead. Suggestions, and ideas are needed! Just give a comment saying what it should be called and I will check it to see if it is good or not. :) Thanks for following!**


	5. Warriors of Olympus, a Mystery begins

**LAST TIME:**

_(Percy's POV)_

_I saw 5 lives flash before my eyes. Perseus, Orion, Theseus, Odysseus, and Ulysses S. Grant. Well the last one was kind of random, but still. Very important figure in history. I realized, all my lives were for the greater good. (Did you know that Odysseus in Roman was Ulysses? Kind of cool.) Anyways, the thing that I realized was, with all my past memories I only truly loved one woman. Artemis._

_**LINEBREAK**_

_The next day we were called into a meeting where we discussed flashes of night in the sky. Zeus was as usual getting Jason and Aeolus to do his work for him, but took all the credit. "I am still confused as to why these flashes of light on the constellations where made. Percy, do you know anything?"_

_"Oh... um... Maybe? What time was this at again?" Zeus rolled his eyes._

_"At about 10 last night." Realization hit me. I need to check the constellations. I waved my hand and a globe of the night sky appeared. I zoomed in on two figures I recognized immediately. Perseus and Orion. I left them up and brought out riptide. All of the council, minus Artemis, had there eyes widened in shock._

_"I... Found out who my past lives were and remembered..." I said finally. Zeus looked like he was about to faint while Dad was about to fall out of his chair._

_"Who were/are you Percy?" Hestia asked. I let out another sigh._

_"Um... Perseus, Orion, Theseus, Odysseus, Ulysses Grant, and Percy..." At this, Ares and Zeus fainted while I just sat there smiling sheepishly. The godly side of the family truly was weird. After talking about it more, they got over it. The strangest part however was Dad. He looked shocked that I was and am three of his favorite sons. Artemis just took it in calming while Aphrodite was trying to act surprised but was failing miserably._

_"Aphrodite, did you know already?" I asked. She looked up at me startled like she was caught in the crossfire. She spoke up, "Well... uh... I had a feeling." I couldn't tell if she was lying or not so I got Apollo into the situation. "Apollo, is she telling the truth?" He closed his eyes and concentrated. A small frown was on his lips. "Yes and no. I think she will explain it sooner or later. Just, don't worry about it for the time." As the fainted gods woke up and took in their surroundings, they decided they could do nothing about it; even if there was something to do. Zeus then called the meeting to a close, saying that it could be discussed more at a different time._

_But, he asked me to stay behind and talk about some things. I thought it was punishment at first but then he laughed. "Percy, you... oh my... Ha. Look I just wanted to know about the group you are to lead. Have you decided what it will be called and how it will be ran?"_

_I stiffened momentarily and thought about it. It could be called several things to be honest. I still thought about it and was having a tough time deciding what to call it. Eventually I came to a few answers. Warriors of Olympus, Archers of Perseus, The Pack, etc._

**THIS TIME:**

(Percy's POV for the entire chapter)

I made my decision. "I will call it the Warriors of Olympus, and I will ask them to swear off the company of women." Zeus nodded.

"Good. They will be immortal when you accept them into the group. Now go and recruit. Start with camp. Dionysus should have returned to take over now..."

I nodded. "Thank you, Uncle. Once I have a good amount of recruits, I will train them for a few weeks then ask for jobs to do." He smiled. "That's all I have for you."

"I will be on my way." I replied. Then I flashed out to my palace. It's started to become more of a city, with Satyrs, Naiads, nympths, and other creatures leaving here and helping. I even started an underwater city next door in the tidepools, for merman and water naiads. Even harpies live here. I sighed in content.

I realized we needed uniforms too. _Hey Aphrodite, can you make uniforms for my group? _After a short while she replied. _Sure Percy. It will be at your palace this afternoon. Remember to ask Hephaestus for weapons! _My eyes widened at first, then I started to draw out weapons. I want each man to carry a black bow that has unlimited arrows, and the arrows themselves are black shadows. Then, they are to use hunting knifes and regular knifes, 2 each. The hunting knifes would be Olympian Silver, while the knifes for close combat would be Stygian Iron. Then my wandering mind realized I need supplies like tents and other things...

I flashed out to Hephaestus's forge and greeted him. "Hephaestus!" He turned and looked at me? "Yes Percy?" I smiled. "I was wondering if you could make me these weapons?" I handed him the drawings. He smiled. "Sure can do. Meet me here this evening. Oh and Percy?" I looked up into his kind gentle eyes, filled with work. "Maelstrom. Do you understand what it is now?" I nodded slowly. I remember that bow, the one I randomly summoned. It was my bow when i was Orion. Snapping into the present, Hephaestus's eyes held mischief. "Good. Now go get some recruits!" I thanked him one last time, and flashed out to Camp Domitor. I was greeted with Chiron and Dionysus, in the forum. "Hello Chrion, Dionysus." Dionysus just grumbled about something involving wine. I rolled my eyes at his antics. "What seems to be the reason that you are here Lord Perseus?"

"Chiron... I told you to call me Percy... Anyways, I am here on orders by Zeus to start my own group of male warriors." I explained. He nodded. "And I need to start recruiting so I was wondering if I could do so now."

"Well, you certainly chose the right time. Breakfast is about to finish. Follow me to the pavilion." With that, the two of us walked together. I received bows along the way, to which I was completely annoyed by. When we reached the dining pavilion, I was glad it was more like the roman's than the greek's. Mainly because I wouldn't want to sit by myself (Trust me, I had). As soon as we entered, everything stopped to a silent hush. Chiron clapped his hands together then began to talk. "Campers! Lord Perseus has an announcement to make." I stepped forward and started to talk.

"Hello everyone. It is good to see how far the camp has progressed and I will be seeing more of it shortly. Now, I am here to start my own group similar to The Hunt, for men. We will deal more with more hand to hand combat, but also train in different fields of weaponry. If you are interested in joining, mind you, you have to be a man, please stay here. The rest of the campers may be dismissed." Soon the hall emptied and 40 campers stood in front of me. The oldest was 15, the youngest only nine. I frowned at that. "Anyone under 12, please leave. If you want to join ask me when you are older and more trained." 7 people left grumbling about how it wasn't fair. I looked to see 27 guys standing there awkwardly. "Now, let me give you information about it. One, the group will swear off the company of women." As soon as I said that, another 5 guys left. Mostly Apollo and Aphrodite's kids. "Two, you will be granted immortality to where you do not age, but can fall in battle. Three, you will act as brothers to each other. No bullying what so ever. More importantly, you will receive my blessing, and train in my powers and your own." I was left with 22 kids standing there. "Okay, now that, that is over. I want to get to know each of you." When I said that, they parted into groups of their parents. I saw one roman Venus kid there, and was honestly impressed. "What is your name?" I asked to him. His eyes were the color of the sky, and his hair was fairly light colored. Brunette to blonde color. "My name is Fell." I nodded. "I'm honestly impressed you are willing to stay. I respect that of you." He nodded in understanding. One of the other groups was full of Hecate/Trivia kids that wanted to learn more and be stronger. Two Athena boys stood there awkwardly like they didn't know what to do. I talked to them a little bit, and found they felt out of place in their cabin. I was a bit surprised to Pollux there standing with a Bacchus kid. But I was actually happy about it. The rest were either Apollo or Hephaestus kids, with one exception. An Ares camper stayed behind to train in different weapons. He had dark eyes and close shaved hair that was blond. I nodded at him for wanting to join the group. "Okay! Well, meet me tomorrow morning with any belongings you might want to keep, and meet me at the bridge." Soon, it became almost noon and i flashed out into my palace on Olympus. I was honestly tired of talking and wanted to do something. Then I thought about my domain over time. I haven't even begun to train in it yet. I sighed in exsperation and flopped down on the couch, and fell into a dreamless sleep...

**TIME SKIP**

I won't lie. I forgot to check the uniforms and weapons. With that thought, I sat up in my bed, wide eyed and sleepy, to get downstairs. Several Hermes OPS (Olympic Post Service*) boxes were lying scattered on the ground. I groaned and started to take everything out of them. The first box contained the uniforms.

24 were inside folded nicely. The first 22 of them were a nice fitting gray color, a bit lighter than ashen. It was a simple design of a loose jacket that was worn over a white/black shirt. One was was a black jacket that had a clock button on it, making it look funny yet cool. Then there was mine which was a royal blue color.

In the next box was all of the knifes I asked for. 48 of each. I laughed a little at that. In the other boxes were tents and supplies. But then there was the last one I found. It was filled with swords and bows. I put my hand to my face and thought, why didn't I think of that. It was a good thing Hephaestus did.

Finishing my overview on the junk I asked for, I flashed back to Camp Domiter. Walking across the bridge, I spotted the group waiting for me. I ran to catch up to them.

"Hey guys!" I yelled out. They all turned around and saw me. When they did they saw what I was wearing. Cargo Pants with an Army styled jacket? They all nodded to me in answer. "Okay, one thing first before we head out. Do you swear off the company of women, in my name?"

"We do so swear." All of them said in unison. "Then I swear to do the same." As I said that, I held out my hand and blessed all of them with the powers of the 'hunt' and weaponry. "I have blessed you with the knowledge and some strength. If you would like to achieve more power you must earn it. Understood?" Several of them nodded. The rest remained silent for a few moments before following.

"Good. Now, I will be sending you out into the wilderness in small groups to assess strengths and weaknesses. You must survive as a team. Now split up into groups." I smirked knowingly, because soon all the Hecate/Trivia kids wanted to group together. Some of the Hephaestus kids did the same. The archers of the group stayed behind and didn't know what to do along with Fell, Pollux and his half brother, and the Athena guys. I sighed.

"Okay, since obviously this is to difficult for you guys, I'll make the groups my self." I snapped my fingers and flashed all of them away, into three separate groups. All of their belongings went respectively. I put Pollux and Fell together along with Danny (Ares' son), Malcolm, Brandon (Trivia's son) and Aaron (Apollo's son). Now I know what you are thinking, how can I remember all of their names? Simple, I wrote them down on a list.

**ATHENA**

Malcolm, and David

**HECATE/TRIVIA**

Brandon, Nate, Eric, Sam, Louis, Gavin

**HEPHAESTUS**

Jake, Ian, Bryan, Chase, Ron, Cal

**APOLLO**

Aaron, Harry, Ben, Mike

**ARES**

Danny

**VENUS**

Fell

**DIONYSUS/BACCHUS**

Pollux, and Ryan

In the other two groups were a random bunch. After flashing them away, I pushed start on my stop watch and watched as it counted down 24 hours. During this time I took the opportunity to talk to the "almighty Prince of the Underworld!" Aka Nico.

"O, Iris, show me Nico in the underworld." I said aloud. Suddenly a mist appeared in front of me and it showed Nico sitting in his room bored. "Hey Nico!"

He looked up and smiled. "Hey Perce! What's up?"

"Oh just starting a group of men who swear off women." His eyes widened once I said that. "Cool! Can I join? I have literally nothing to do but the occasional job of tracking down a soul." I smiled. "Sure! Just what I was going to ask you about. Meet me tomorrow at my place on Olympus." He nodded.

"Okay see you!" With that, I closed off the I.M.

Sighing to myself I flashed away to the throne room just in time to see Apollo and Ares in a fist fight. Summoning some popcorn I waited until it was time for my new lifestyle to begin.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON POV**

Somewhere far away, three 5 year olds sat around with yarn. All of them were identical with pale white skin, and red, almost auburn hair. But their eyes were entirely different. One had eyes full of life, a bright vibrant green color swirling in power. The second had eyes full of age and wisdom, with a light blue almost the color of the sea.

And the last one had eyes the color of silver, a endless gray that held secrets taken to the grave.

"Do you think it is almost time?"Green eyes muttered, with almost happiness and hope tainting the words. Surrounding them was a giant web of strings, with a few golden ones reaching far out.

"It depends. We might have to ask one of _them._" Blue eyes replied. She said them with a hidden meaning underneath. Gray eyes spoke up next. "It is almost time. But yet distant. Patience is a virtue not fought for but learned." At this the other two nodded.

Green eyes sighed. "I miss them."

Blue eyes stared straight ahead, looking in the past, and the future. "As do I. We will see them again sisters."

The scene vanished slowly away, leaving nothing but darkness and obscurity.

**HEY! Okay so a bit of a shorter chapter than normal, but I hope you enjoyed it. I will be updating more frequently now that I have the main plot written out. Who are these sisters? Who do they miss? I would tell you, but you will have to wait and see.**

**Thanks for Following! ~UnknownBrick**


	6. Up For Adoption

**Hello Everyone, This is UnknownBrick here with an important message. The New Age of Peace is up for Adoption. If anyone would like to further this story themselves, be my guest. I may finish this fanfic at a later date, however, that is projected to be next year at least. Thank you so much for reading this story!**

**~ UnknownBrick**


	7. Chapter 7

**Update! 2/27/16**

I have decided to rewrite this story to be something that I could work with. I have grown as a writer and because of that, my tastes, ideas, and thought processes (proci?)have changed.

Will the story be different? Yes. Percy is way too overpowered, and while he might be deserving of that power, it feels difficult to write fight scenes when one character is a god. If he's a god, he could just snap his fingers and do whatever he wants.

Instead of Percy receiving all this power and knowledge, he has to earn, and fight for it. And more importantly, he has to _want_ it.

I will be changing a lot of things.

I really want to explore where I left off at because, as some guessed, the Lady Fates have an important part this story.

Will the main pairing be Percy/Artemis? Yes, but, Artemis has a long way to go before she can suddenly be in a relationship. She is a feminist at heart and she has to change/alter her opinions on men.

The first chapter will be updated within a week.


End file.
